board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare's Contest History
Who is Nightmare? Nightmare is a recurring antagonist in Namco's revered fighting series Soulcalibur. He first appeared in Soulcalibur II as the alter-ego of Siegfried Schtauffen, who had taken the evil sword Soul Edge but failed to control its effect on his mind, leading to the creation of Nightmare. Nightmare was separated from his host's body at the end of the game, though he still remains sentient as the bodily incarnation of Soul Edge. Nightmare is a dominant and feared entity in the world of Soulcalibur as he harvests souls to feed Soul Edge's - and his own - power; most flee from his path of destruction, though a select few choose to challenge him for their own ends, whether for good, for honour, or the chance to use Soul Edge for themselves. Siegfried in particular holds a grudge against Nightmare for the horrors he caused while under his influence. "Souls... come unto me!" - Nightmare Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-3 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 7 - Third Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 28609 22.47% - Solid Snake, 73706 57.88% - Vyse, 13380 10.51% - Rayman, 11649 9.15% * Division 7 Round 2 --- 4th place, 17654 13.94% - Solid Snake, 60407 47.72% - Riku, 24596 19.43% - Ryu Hayabusa, 23942 18.91% Nightmare performed as expected in the Summer 2007 contest; having been rallied into the contest he secured a good spot against Noble Niner Solid Snake and two ailing characters in Vyse and Rayman. Vyse was expected to give Nightmare at least a good match, but collapsed completely, allowing Soul Edge incarnate to comfortably advance to round two. Here he was outclassed by two midcarders in Ryu Hayabusa and Riku, whose tussle would leave Nightmare largely forgotten. However, he didn't get completely crushed and would look to improve in strength with Soulcalibur IV on the horizon. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - First Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 27999 22.69% - Samus Aran, 64408 52.19% - Crash Bandicoot, 20841 16.89% - Raz, 10162 8.23% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 4th place, 18744 15.24% - Samus Aran, 49439 40.21% - Ganondorf, 30282 24.63% - Frog, 24502 19.93% As expected, Nightmare secured a spot in the 2008 contest along with his eternal rival Siegfried Schtauffen. He was placed in a similar position to last year, up against another Noble Niner - Samus - and two weaklings in Crash and Raz. Nightmare put in an almost identical - and solid - performance in safely dispatching Crash. Yet again, he met his match in round two, managing a slightly more respectable percentage in last place to Ganondorf and Frog. Though he didn't appear in the Winter 2010 Contest, Nightmare has proven himself as at least consistent, and easily the strongest Soulcalibur character in the field. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 26 seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5280 19.63% - (2) Phoenix Wright, 11914 44.30% - (17) Marth, 9699 36.07% Helped by SoulCalibur V coming in 2012, Nightmare was back in the field, albeit with a really low seed. Add an unfavourable pic that made him look as a generic suit of armor (as Zen made sure to explain, once you remove the huge sword it's hard to make Nightmare look good) with facing Nintendo and a board favorite and Nightmare had no chances, marking his first contest falling in round 1. Category: Contest Histories